Kyle x Eden
by supersmashness
Summary: two gay dudes fuck almost


**PROLOGUE**

Kyle was born one day a dirty nigger. It is not known how he was conceived, but it has been thought to be by the supposed times of rape by none other than Bill Cosby. Both being massive niggers, it only makes sense, which is why Ozzy Osbourne's (kyle) mom sued Cosby for rape, and for giving her the filthiest piece of shit to ever live. Niggest, the love interest of the filthy harambe-wannabe, was born to a family of all-male Tusken Raiders during the Podracing scene in Star Wars Episode I.

 **Chapter 1: Meetup ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

In the summer of 2015, Kyle-san started a meme page on Instagram, featuring the character of Marth from Fire Emblem. Marth is a recurring character in Kyle's life, as Kyle once shared that he attempted to have anal sex with a Marth amiibo while under the influence of absolutely fucking nothing. Kyle used the Marth alias as a way to hide the fact that he was a goddamn negro, and attempted to make everyone think he was white-asian. Most people believed he was white, but from the posts he made, you'd almost think he'd be raised in the ghetto where black folk are common.

Niggest was born in 2005, on the same day a plane flew into the twin towers. He was born on the streets as the buildings came down, and developed PTSD from the scene. This PTSD carried on into his later years where he developed a love for anime, a series of shit going on with fucking shifty-eyed mongoloids fighting and stuff, which he used to cope with his life. Niggest also started a meme page on instagram, using Hatsune Miku as his profile alias, because he always considered her to be his own hentai girl. Niggest was always considered gay by his friends and family, but he insisted that his love for Miku meant he was straight. Even he knew it was a silly thought, but it made people fuck off regardless. Niggest always had a passion for animu-girls, so in late 2014 he bought an anime body pillow, featuring none other than Hatsune Miku. He thought he would have sex with the pillow to prove to everyone that he wasn't in fact a raging homosexual, but alas, he realized that having sex with a pillow is fucking weird and he figured he would have killed himself immediately after doing it.

Niggest was about to commit suicide on January 11, 2016. He decided to check his instagram feed one last time to like some more degenerate photos posted by his father-in-law, whom he was following purely so he could see pictures of his abs and, more than likely, jerk his gerkin to. Niggest found kyle, still under the marth alias, tagged in a hilarious and dank maymay post that made Niggest want to not die for a moment. Niggest checked out Kyle's page, hoping to see some male genitalia. Instead, he found another meme page with a mere 68 followers. Niggest was fascinated by all the "original" mames he saw on there, and became Kyle's 69th follower. Kyle, immediately after Niggest followed him, saw that he had achieved 69 followers, and instantly started laughing until he climaxed, due to him finding the number "69" more hilarious than fucking anything. Kyle immediately after sent Niggest a message, saying "holy shit thanks for being my 69th follower XDD". Niggest was so turned on by the message, that he instantly shot back a reply. "Hey buddy, I'm a male looking for a good time, and I saw your meme page and instantly decided not to kill myself. Oh yeah, I was just about to kill myself by the way, thanks for stopping me you beautiful human being. And yeah you're welcome for being the 69th follower, I bet you love 69 as much as I do ;)". Kyle was mesmerized by the fact that another male was looking for some hot action, preferably 69, and decided to follow Niggest back.

 **Chapter 2: Sexting**

Two days after the follow-for-follow bullshit occurred, Niggest hit Kyle up in a PM.

"Hey, have a snapchat?"

"Yeah, it's axprture"

"Thanks man, maybe we can send dick pics to each other :))"

Niggest realized what he said immediately after, as the last thing that Kyle did in that moment was leave the message on read.

"Fuck, Eden, you always do this! Male genitalia doesn't just fall from trees! You have to be slow and steady, like gay anal sex. Oh fuck. Mmmm…"

Niggest was turned on by his own thoughts, but quickly stopped himself to add Kyle on snapchat. Niggest eagerly awaited for Kyle to add him back, sitting on his bed touching his man-breasts for hours, until Kyle finally added him back. Niggest saw that Kyle added him back, and went to a mirror nearby to look at himself. He admired himself, and he especially admired his terrorist-physique. Niggest unclothed and sent Kyle a picture of his dick with a turban on, in his family's tradition. He was surprised to see that Kyle sent him a picture at the exact same time. Niggest, breathing heavily, opened the picture to see a small nigger dick.

Niggest instantly orgasmed and bruised a rib in the process. Kyle sent a PM to Niggest saying how hot his Nine-Eleven cock was and that he wants to meet Eden-san in real life. Now, being a terrorist all his life, Eden knew that he was not supposed to have relationships with people at his age, let alone those of the same gender. However, Eden was a rebel, and immediately decided to send Kyle his fucking address without any fucking forethought whatso-fucking-ever, not realizing that the nigger genitalia sent by Kyle signified that Kyle was indeed a cotton-picker, meaning that Kyle would likely not try to be in a relationship with Niggest, but would try to steal all of his fucking stuff like the thieving coon he is.

 **...**

Kyle saw the muslim boner sent to him by Eden and instantly had a nigger thought to steal his dick. _Wait, I can't steal a penis! I may be "ambiguous" sexual orientation but I don't need a cock! Plus, he hasn't even shown me any of his personal belongings for me to steal yet!_ Kyle thought to himself. Kyle was praying to his black jesus that Eden wouldn't catch on to the fact that he was black, and that would try to hook up with him IRL. Kyle was ecstatic to see that Niggest sent what seemed to be his address, and immediately grew a grin as wide as the plane's wingspan that hit the twin towers.

 **Chapter 3: Finding Each Other**

Niggest saw Kyle's response.

"Dude ur so fukn hot nd i want you irl ill b cummin over soon"

He was so happy. He would finally be able to prove to himself that he was gay. He would finally be happy. He went from being the son of a self-proclaimed Al-Qaeda member to, hopefully, having passionate booty stuff with another man. Niggest ordered an Uber for Kyle so that the brownie could safely make it to his house. Eden's heart was racing. He was waiting on his front porch for 4 hours, finger in his butt every second, for Kyle to make it to his house.

Kyle finally made it to Eden's house, and was amazed by the detail and size of the mansion. Eden, being proud to own the house, gloated about it.

"Being a terrorist sure has its perks, doesn't it?"

Kyle nodded in agreement, mouth so wide open you'd think he's a gold medalist in dick sucking. Niggest, after shooing the Uber off, took Kyle into his house. Kyle was entranced by all the beautiful and expensive possessions in the house, and with every new item he saw, he gained a millimeter more of a hard on.

Niggest was still under the assumption that Kyle wanted to fuck him, not knowing that Kyle would rather fuck his possessions. Niggest told Kyle he would be back, and went into the kitchen to start making a sandwich for Kyle.

Kyle saw a small golden banana statue, sitting atop a small podium. Kyle had a massive chub for the banana, and stuck it into his pants. Niggest returned just as he was sticking it near his weiner, and was incredibly upset.

"Wh..What are you doing, Kyle?"

Kyle couldn't do anything in that moment besides sing the lyrics to rap songs in a jumbled manner like his nigger brethren.

"Oh my god, you're trying to steal my shit! How could you!"

Kyle was finally able to mutter actual fucking coherent words.

"I...I'm sorry. You know, it's hard to be a nigger when there's so much beautiful shit in the world! IT DRAINS THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, KNOWING OTHERS HAVE WHAT YOU CAN'T".

Niggest saw the tears falling down from Kyle's eyes, and walked towards him.

"Kyle...Just because others have what you can't, doesn't make them any better than you. You're still a human being inside, and that's all that matters."  
Kyle was bawling at this point, realizing that Eden was right. Eden directed Kyle towards his bedroom and made their way to his bed. Eden took out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and put it right in front of Kyle's face.

TRIGGER WARNING FROM HERE OUT

"Niggest...Your finger...It smells like ass."

"I know, it smells like that because I was thinking about you while fingering myself."

Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes, realizing that even though he can't have everything he wants in life, he doesn't need everything in life. The only thing in life he needed was staring him in the eyes, with a shit-smelling finger right in front of his face.

Kyle slid his hand down Eden's pants, feeling for any snakes down there that he might be able to kiss. Eden grabbed Kyle's hand with his asshole-smelling hand, and gave it a kiss. Kyle continued putting his hand down Eden's pants, while at this point making out with him at the same time. Eden pulled back for a moment, and with what little breath he had left, he said

"You're all I've ever wanted, and you're all I've ever needed."

The End


End file.
